Instituto Horitsuba
by the.empty.heart
Summary: [Habran escuchado de esta academia] Hay un nuevo maestro de Educacion Fisica!


**Notas de la ****Autora: **Habrán oído hablar de Horitsuba Gakuen. Es una academia donde los personajes principales de xxxholic y Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles estudian, Yuuko, Fay y Kurogane son maestros y los demás personajes estudian ahí. Es un CD de dramatización. Las voces son las mismas que las del anime. La historia es original de CLAMP e incluso hay varias imágenes de los personajes con el uniforme de Horitsuba. Por si no sabían.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Y no obtengo ningún beneficio de esta historia.

Lean y Disfruten!

**Bienvenido al Instituto Horitsuba!**

29/07/07-- ??/??/??

-Sea bienvenido a la academia Horitsuba- la mujer le extendió la mano, el hombre no pudo rechazar el saludo por cortesía.

Un timbre se oyó a lo lejos. –Nos vamos?- dijo la mujer, el no tuvo de otra que seguirla.

Se encontró caminando en los terrenos de la escuela. Y parecía que la mujer lo llevaba al área deportiva. Alcanzo a ver 1 alberca, 2 canchas de baloncesto, 2 de soccer, 1 de americano, pero se imagino que habría mas por la escuela.

-Como ves son las canchas de la escuela, y el gimnasio esta por aya…..- dijo apuntando a la derecha levantando la mano con duda hacia un edificio- o era por aya??...- apunto a lado contrario donde había un área con bancas y mesas. –Creo que no soy la persona mas indicada para dar este recorrido, pero…..- se giro a todos lados analizando a cada grupo de personas que encontraba a su vista –ahí esta, Fay-sensei!- la mujer le hizo señas a un hombre que estaba rodeado de alumnas que parecían de secundaria.

El hombre hizo caso inmediato a las señas de la mujer parecía que se disculpaba con los alumnos y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Tenía una bata de laboratorio. Y conforme se iba acercando lo pudo ver mejor. Era de cabello rubio, delgado y estatura mediana. –Te quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de Educación Física, Kurogane-sensei- El hombre le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Mucho gusto, yo soy el maestro de química- en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

-Fay-sensei, podrías mostrarle las instalaciones, tengo que ir por un pedido….- Fay asintió y sonrió aun mas cuando oyó lo del pedido.

-Ah! El sake ya llego! No lo vayas a terminar sin mi Yuuko-sensei-

-No! El sake saber mejor si lo bebes con compañía, ya se hay que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, te gusta el sake Kurogane-sensei, pero que digo, a quien no le gusta? Los espero a las 6 en mi oficina Que buena idea tuve, no?? - dijo la mujer en un tono muy acelerado finalizando con una risa algo exagerada mientras se iba.

Hubo silencio después de su partida. Y el hombre seguía sonriendo.

Kurogane se sintió incomodo. El timbre se oyó ahora mas cerca y los alumnos que estaban fuera regresaron a los edificios. Ahora había mas silencio –Que no tenia que mostrarme la escuela?- dijo al fin

-No seas tan formal, Kuropon-sensei, háblame de tu- le sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Kurogane no hizo caso a como lo llamo. Pensó que había oído mal su nombre. Camino un paso atrás de el –Me llamo Kurogane-

-Puedes ver que esta es el área deportiva. Hay 5 albercas, 8 canchas de soccer, 8 de baloncesto, 2 de fútbol americano, 1 diamante de béisbol, 1 campo de golf, y 5 canchas de tennis, y 3 dojos creo que son todas… ah y el gimnasio, que esta por aya- apunto a un edificio que decía Gimnasio en letras grandes.

El rubio siguió caminando. Dejando atrás a Kurogane que seguía viendo una parte de la explanada de su trabajo. No se imagino que fueran tantas las canchas. –Oiga, no me deje atrás- Kurogane lo alcanzo

-Te dije que me hables de tu- no le vio la cara, pero supo que estaba sonriendo –Esta es la sección de secundaria y educación preparatoria- se dirigían a un cuarto pequeño a comparación de los demás edificios que vio cuando entro a la escuela. Entraron –Aquí están los balones, bats, palos de golf, y todos los equipos que se requieran para la clase, es un lugar muy tranquilo, y ese sillón es muy cómodo-

Kurogane no quiso preguntar. Pero fue cuando le surgió la duda de que había pasado con el último profesor.

-Me canse, tener 18 clases no es fácil-

-Que no eras profesor de química?-

Fay asintió –El que estuvo antes de mi renuncio porque se hizo entrenador de no se cual equipo norteamericano, hace como ½ año y decidí tomar el puesto, para ayudar a Yuuko-san, no imagine que seria muy difícil mantener tantas clases-

'Que en todo momento sonríe?!' Kurogane lo vio

Salieron del cuarto y siguieron el camino.

-Mira! Estos son mis laboratorios, y mi salón, bueno también son de Arashi-sensei, ella imparte química a los de secundaria- dijo mientras apuntaba a un edificio de una planta con ventanas muy grandes

Fue cuando entraron a un edificio muy grande de unos 3 pisos. –Estos son los salones, el segundo piso es de secundaria y el tercero para preparatoria- dijo puesto que el primer piso tenia casilleros pilares y estaba un poco bajo la superficie.

Salieron. Y un edificio continúo de una planta grande –Esa es la cafetería de esta unidad- apunto a un edificio a la derecha y explico que era el auditorio del área.

Kurogane no se aburrió ni se canso, el recorrido duro dos chicharras más. No usaba reloj y aun no tenia un horario ni cuanto duraban las clases, pero por la posición del sol si dedujo que habían pasado unas 2 horas cuando regresaron al lugar de inicio.

-Este es el instituto Horitsuba, que te pareció, Kurorin-sensei-

Kurogane pensó que el hombre pudiese haber olvidado su nombre y no le reclamo, pero se quejo levemente por como lo llamo –Me llamo Kurogane- le corrigió – la escuela es tranquila-

Fay metió su mano a el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y vio su reloj. –Phew, fueron casi 3 horas, te cansaste Kurowan-sensei?-

Kurogane no pudo creer sus oídos. 'Es este tipo idiota?' –Me llamo Kurogane, **Ku-ro-ga-ne**- volvio a corregirle. Pero la risa burlona del rubio le dijo que no serviria de nada el haberle dicho su nombre por silabas. 'Se esta burlando de mi?!' Trato de tranquilizarse. No iba a comenzar una pelea en su primer día, y ni siquiera debería considerarse su primer día.

Se oyó otro timbre –Haber si sigues pensando que la escuela es tranquila- De alguna forma acertó su comentario, posiblemente esa alarma significaba el fin de cursos por el día, pues vio como grupos de alumnos salían y se juntaban en ciertos puntos. Todos hablando y riendo, y uno que otro miraba a la pareja. –Nos vamos?- quizá el rubio sintió la incomodidad del nuevo maestro.

-Fay-sensei!- una voz de mujer sobresalió. Se detuvieron a esperar a la mujer

-Que pasa, Caldina-san?-

-Yuuko-sensei los espera en el edificio F-2- dijo la mujer con acento diferente

-Ahora vamos, gracias- Caldina se retiró casi al inmediato –La debiste de ver en recepción cuando llegaste a tu cita, es la secretaria de Yuuko-

Kurogane no hizo caso al comentario. Y aun si le hubiera respondido, hubiera sido negativa su respuesta, pues no había nadie en recepción

–Cual es el edificio F-2??-

-Dormitorio de Maestros de Preparatoria, seguramente te mostrara tu apartamento- Fay lo guió al lugar

-Hola!- El aspecto de la mujer era diferente, se veía mas feliz.

Fay se le quedo mirando y en tono infantil le reclamo –Waa, Yuuko-sensei abrió el sake sin mí-

-Lo siento, Fay-sensei, pero tenia que asegurarme que era de buena calidad- le guiñó un ojo y se volteó con Kurogane – Que te pareció el lugar,?Hermoso, no? El lugar perfecto para vivir!- y con el ultimo enunciando le extendió un par de llaves –Piso 4, habitación 7-

-Hyuu! Yo soy la habitación 8, seremos vecinos, Kurowan-sensei!-

-Hay que celebrar! Y una celebración no es celebración sin sake! En mi oficina a las 6, habrá suficiente sake, y aun así se acabase, habrá mas bebidas, ahahaha- ambos rieron de nuevo

Kurogane suspiro resignado.

Y así fue su primer día en el Instituto Horitsuba.


End file.
